Various types of insect electrocution devices are known both in the patent literature and in the marketplace. Most of the insect electrocution devices presently in use employ an ultraviolet lamp, typically of the fluorescent type, for attracting insects to the vicinity of the electrocution region. One type of insect electrocution device using an ultraviolet lamp is described in applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,408.